


More Than I Deserve

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Professor Strange convinces Oswald to submit to a demeaning punishment in the name of rehabilitation.





	

“Now, Oswald… You want to be good, don’t you?” 

The small, birdlike man nodded, his lips forming a strained, frightened smile. “Yes, Hugo. I have been good, haven’t I? I’ve been trying my best, I really have.”  
  
  Strange chuckled in a deceptively warm manner. “Yes, Oswald. You’ve been making great progress, it makes me very proud to see how well you’re doing.”    
  
Oswald’s tight smile relaxed a bit at those words and he opened his mouth to thank him, when he was cut off.

“However, you still did many bad, bad things before you came here. Things that can’t go unpunished if you are to be fully rehabilitated.” 

The patient didn’t know how to respond to that. His hands began to fidget with one and other anxiously. There was a gnawing feeling of guilt that began to surface in his stomach. It made his palms sweaty and his throat feel like it was closing up. He was growing more and more used to this feeling, but nonetheless, it was very unpleasant.

“You are serious about wanting to get better, aren’t you?” Strange’s voice was still soft, but the gaze behind his pink eyeglasses was penetrating. It was as if those cold dark eyes could see right into Oswald’s head. When he’d first arrived at Arkham, that penetrating gaze had irritated Oswald, made him antsy and hostile. Now it just unnerved him.

He squirmed in the foldable metal plastic chair that he was sat in and nodded quickly, in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

“Good.”    
  
Strange finally lowered his eyes and wrote something down on the clipboard that was resting on his lap.

“What… What did you mean by ‘punishment’?” Oswald asked after several painfully long seconds of silence. He was afraid of the answer, but the uncertainty was making him feel sick with nerves. 

“Oh nothing too severe.” Strange assured him, looking at him again, although less intimidatingly. “Just a series of spankings, to be administered weekly until such a time that you are deemed fully rehabilitated and ready to re-enter regular society.”

Oswald’s mouth hung open, he felt like Strange must be joking, but he seemed perfectly serious.

“S-Spanking?” The former King of Gotham stammered. “But… I, you… Are you serious?”  
  
  Strange raised an eyebrow disapprovingly at Oswald’s protests. “Quite serious, Oswald. I know it will be embarrassing for you, but it is actually a rather lenient punishment considering all that you’ve done. Wouldn’t you agree?”   
  
Oswald’s eyes lowered, he bit his bottom lip and the humiliation of having to agree almost brought tears to his eyes. “Yes, Hugo…”

His answer seemed to satisfy the psychiatrist and Strange smiled amicably. “In that case, let’s get this week’s punishment over with.”

Oswald sighed shakily and managed to force himself to stand up, although it was clear that despite feeling a great deal of guilt over his crimes, submitting to this punishment went against his basic instincts. If Strange had tried this a few weeks ago, he would have had to be dragged kicking and screaming over his lap. He had to admit that part of him was a little sorry that he hadn’t done that. Something about dishing out such a demeaning punishment to Oswald when he’d still been in the mindset of a gangland kingpin would have been most satisfying.

“Come here then.” Strange instructed calmly, putting the clipboard aside and freeing up space on his lap. Oswald froze when he got to the point where he was expected to lie over the psychiatrist’s thighs. It became clear to the Chief of Psychiatry that the patient would need a little bit of further encouragement. 

“Oswald, I don’t want to be cruel, but if you cannot submit to this punishment then I’ll have no choice but to book you in for more frequent therapy sessions.”

Strange’s words struck a deep terror in Oswald and as unpleasant as he thought being spanked would be, he knew he couldn’t bring himself to be uncooperative with the threat of more frequent therapy hanging over his head.

“Please, please don’t! I’ll do as you say!”

He lay over the other man’s lap, his body completely tense as he did so. Despite a nagging presence in the back of his skull telling him to fight this, he didn’t. Aside from the threat of more therapy sessions if he didn’t cooperate, he knew that he deserved this, he deserved  _more_  than this. Strange was right. This was lenient. He deserved far worse. 

“Ah!” 

Despite believing that he had done more than enough to earn this, that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. He tried to stay still, he really did, but as the swats began to land on the seat of his pants, his hands instinctively went back to try to shield himself. 

“Oswald…“ Strange began, sounding disappointed. The tone alone was enough to make the patient cringe with shame. 

“I’m sorry! But it hurts! I can’t… I’m sorry!” He knew that he had no right to ask for it to stop, it had barely even started, but the slaps already stung. 

“Compared to the pain you’ve inflicted on others, this is nothing.” Strange had stopped hitting him, but the words stung more than the slaps had.

“I know. I… I understand that.” Fearfully, he lowered his hands, instead clutching moving them in front of him again and holding onto the legs of the chair Strange sat on. He hoped that might stop him from trying to shield himself again. “I’ll try to keep still.”

He felt Strange’s hand rub over his back, and the comfort of that action made Oswald truly grateful that his psychiatrist was someone who would show even a criminal like him a modicum of kindness. This was more mercy than he deserved, he kept repeating that sentiment in his head, using it to shut up that same nagging voice that told him to resist. 

The slaps landed one after another, each one provoking a half stifled yelp from the patient, until the sting grew to the extent that he couldn’t even hold back from openly weeping. At some point, Strange must have pulled down his pants, but his mind had become so fogged over with the sensations that he barely noticed. He only knew that at some point, the sound of the slaps had changed and the pain grew sharper. 

“There, we’re done for now.” Those words brought Oswald back from inside of his own head, and he stammered out a ‘thank you’ and moved to pull up his pants. However, Strange did it for him and then helped him off of his lap in a gesture that could have been mistaken for paternal. 

“You may go back to your cell shortly, but before you do I want you to calm down a bit. It wouldn’t do to have you crying like this in front of all the other patients. They might get the wrong idea.” The doctor told him, managing to make the suggestion sound kind rather than self serving. 

“Y-Yes, of course…” Oswald sat back down on the chair he had been seated in before, but instantly regretted it. A whimper escaped his throat and he wiped his eyes with the somewhat musty sleeves of his Arkham uniform. 

Strange offered him a box of tissues, and he felt new tears come to his eyes. Once again, he repeated to himself that this kindness was more than he deserved.


End file.
